Courting Evans
by TheRottenJas
Summary: James Potter has done it, again. He has managed to anger the beautiful Lily Evans once more. He escapes to the library with Sirius and tell Remus all about his latest scheme. Written for the Team Competition on HPFC.


**A/N: So this is my First Ever Marauder's fic! I hope you enjoy it! I was sort of nervous writing this since I'm not entirely too sure I did this right! Eek! As I wrote this, I forgot to include Peter so for the sake of this let's just say Peter is at a detention. I don't hate Peter I just forgot. Oops. Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

* * *

"James!" shouted an enraged Lily Evans with her wand ready to hex. She was completely drenched in water with flower petals stuck to hair.

"I think it's time to run," Sirius grinned at the boy in question.

"I'd say you're right for once," James replied with his own matching grin. He threw a kiss at Lily who was fuming in rage. "You're as beautiful as ever, Lilykins."

With that said, they bolted.

"Potter! Black!" she shouted after them. "I know it was you two!"

James ran as fast as he could, which was very fast after all the years of mischief, to the one place where Lily couldn't hurt him that badly. The library. It was the perfect place, really. Madam Pince wouldn't stand for any nonsense like dueling and other forms of violence because it might cause damage to the books. He hurriedly stepped inside.

"Mate," said Sirius chuckling, "I told you it wasn't going to work."

"It was fool-proof," muttered James searching for his friend. "Ah, there's Remus. Let's go!"

In unison, they swaggered towards Remus with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Moony."

Remus sighed before he looked up. Upon seeing the look on their faces, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did you do this time?"

"I'm hurt Rem," Sirius teased with a hand on his heart. "I'll have you know this one was all James."

James heaved a big sigh, "It didn't go according to plan."

"The plan being Lily was supposed to fall madly in love with you?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," James agreed. "It wasn't my fault it was her allergy season."

"No, of course it isn't," Sirius chimed in. "This is only the girl you've been pinning on since first year."

Remus looked amused at James, "So what exactly happened?"

"Well," James began, "The plan was to conjure up all these different kinds of flowers around her in the common room. Then I was supposed to walk up to her with a bouquet of Lilies all while Sirius planted balloons that read 'I Love You'. I was supposed to present her with the bouquet telling her how beautiful she was."

Remus stared bewildered at James for a few seconds before he broke out into laughter. Sirius quickly joined him.

"It's not funny," James whined glaring at his so-called friends.

"No, it's not. Sorry, continue," Remus said struggling to compose his face.

"Unfortunately, she began to sneeze like crazy which in turn made her bump into Sirius. He released all the balloons," James shook his head at Sirius, "You should have held on tight-."

"Hey!" Sirius interrupted, "Last time I'll help you in your crazy schemes to woo Evans."

James puffed up his chest, "First, I'm courting her. Second, I don't need your help to win Evan's heart. I have Remus and Peter."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Remus cut him off with a look. "You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah," James looked off into the distance, "Lilykins, tried to escape but the balloons and flowers made it hard to see. It didn't really help that she was sneezing every second, though. So I, being the gentleman I am, quickly swooped down to save the day."

"You're forgetting the part where you panicked," drawled Sirius smirking. "He thought 'Aguamenti' was going to help with the flowers but he shot water at Evans instead."

"Not really important. But anyway, Lily flower was wet and sneezing trying to leave when I approached her. But because of the wet floor," James turned his head to the side bashfully, "I sort of tripped."

"Right onto her reading glasses," Sirius snorted, "I mean, did you have to break that girl's glasses?"

"It was an accident, Padfoot," James complained, "It was at that moment she chose to wave her wand muttering a series of spells to make the balloons pop and the flowers disappear."

"Her face was hilarious!" barked Sirius doubling over in laughter.

"Hey!" James shouted earning them a 'shhh' from Madam Pince. They quickly muttered sorry.

"Go on," Remus encouraged, the corners of his lips twitching.

"She wasn't supposed to do that," James whined, "I was!"

"Yeah, James the hero!" Sirius answered sarcastically, "What she saw next was James sprawled on the floor 10 feet away from her. I don't think it helped that I was tiptoeing to James."

"It's a shame she saw me like that," James gave a dramatic sigh, "We ran after that."

"You ran?" cried Remus incredulously, "Do you know Lily's going to find you and hurt you?"

"She loves me too much to hurt me," James huffed.

"She hates you," Sirius exclaimed, with a shake of his head.

"I strongly disagree," James answered.

"I knew that we shouldn't have tried it," Sirius mocked, "Now we're dead. No, _you're_ dead."

"You know I agree with Black for once."

The three boys froze at the sound of the familiar voice. They slowly turned to find Lily glaring at them.

"Speak of the devil, and she shall appear," muttered Sirius.

"What was that Black?" Lily asked her eyes menacing.

"Nothing," Remus answered, smiling as he elbowed Sirius.

"Thanks," Lily smiled at Remus, her eyes softening. She frowned as she turned to face James.

"I love you?" James offered weakly as she inflicted her glare at him.

Lily rolled her eyes scoffing. She took a step forward glowering as she did. "Sod off. Have you ever heard the expression an eye for an eye?"

James stared at Remus seeking help only to find the werewolf clearly ignoring him. Lily grinned rather maniacally as she aimed her wand directly in front of Potter.

"What-?"

"Aguamenti," she spoke clearly. A small stream of water flew out of the end of her wand instantly wetting James.

"What are you doing?" coughed James.

Lily quickly cut off the spell seeing a rather wet James. She leaned towards him then grabbed his glasses. "How do you like it, Potter?"

James watched in awe as she crushed his glasses under her shoe. She smirked at him then walked away with a bounce in her step.

"Whoa," he breathed as he stared after her. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"Amazingly mad," Sirius added.

"She'll be mine one day," James continued with a dreamy voice completely ignoring Sirius.

Remus and Sirius shared a quick look of disbelief before smirking in agreement.

"He's in love, Padfoot."

"Hit with cupid's arrow, Moony."

"He's just a crazy teen in love, Siri."

"Yeah, just a crazy teenage _bird_, Rem."

They laughed at James who was still off in fantasy land. He returned his gaze to them with a lazy smile on his lips.

"Mrs. Lily Potter." He sighed contently.

"Delusional!" exclaimed Sirius grinning.

"Shall we take him to Madam Pomfrey?" Remus jumped in faking concern.

James shot them both a dark look as he came to his senses. "I'm not delusional. We'll see who's laughing when Mr. James and Lily Potter are happily in love, thank you very much."

"Has the water affected you?" Sirius mocked with a smile.

"No," he grumbled. Then his eyes lit up at the pair, "I need your help."

"Our help," echoed Remus amused.

"Yes," James grinned mischievously. He also ruffled his hair unconsciously as he spoke the next part. "On my new fool-proof plan to court Lily."

* * *

**Word: 1219 (Not Including A/N)**

**Written for the Team Competition.**

**Team: Marauder's**

**Team Line: "Did you have to break that girl's glasses?"**

**Character: James Potter.**


End file.
